Aftermath Savior
by mccdrawing
Summary: I just couldn't believe this! I lost EVERYONE. I had thought HE had died in that explosion, but...here he is! "You're alive..." "Yesssss..." Kelly O'Brian escaping evil's clutches with a rather 'large' ally, and possibly healing a broken heart with romance.
1. Aftermath Savior: Prologue

**So everyone this is my first AvP fic and it deals mostly with Kelly O'Brian.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah...I don't own AvP!**

* * *

**Aftermath Savior: Prologue**

That night was supposed to be my first night off the battlefield and into a nice, warm home with my family. I was supposed to be relaxing on the couch with my husband and daughter, a mug of hot chocolate in in hand, watching TV together. Only, instead of that, I was thrown onto another battlefield and into another war. Except this time it was taking place at my own home and I didn't have to fight for just my life, but also my daughter's too, against an enemy of extraterrestrial proportions.

The enemies were these big, black creatures whose blood was acidic, and one of them killed my husband. They were like cockroaches, if one of them was killed two more popped up to take the fallen's place. Oh, then there was him, the other creature who fought for, against, and with us, the humans.

He saved me and Molly once from that man who threatened us because molly was scared. He didn't have to, but he did and then he followed us to the gun shop. I don't know why, but part of me says it's because he wanted to watch over us, so that we'd survive. Another part of me said that he was just using us as bait to lure out those hellish, black creatures. Even though the latter seemed more logical I still hoped that the former was the _real_ reason, I don't know why. In my current situation I wish and pray for him, the humanoid creature, to be here and save me and Molly again.

My name is Kelly O'Brian. I'm one of the four survivors of the Gunnison, Colorado incident, and the world as I knew it was- and still _is_ –being crushed and revealed to the truth. I only hope I can survive everything thrown at me from here on out, for Molly's sake.

* * *

**Aaaaaand here is the end of Aftermath Savior: Prologue!**

**If you feel like it please review, and I apologize for the shortness!**


	2. AS: Chapter 1: The Offer

**Well, here's chapter one placed the same night as the prologue...I would post two through four tonight as well but...I'm too lazy.**

**Enjoy this for now...Oh and I realize that it's not all detailed and stuff...but I'll fix that later when I'm finished writing the story so PLEASE bear with my lazy-ish writing!**

**Still no own AvP!**

* * *

**Aftermath Savior: Chapter One: The Offer**

I've lost so much…friends, family, comrades…they all just keep getting ripped away from me! Now it has been done again! They've ripped my daughter out of my arms and have taken her away! Why? Why does God hate me so much to tear my only family away from me? They said that they were only taking her to the medic for a check-up, but that was _four days ago!_

I don't trust them, they work for the government! The damned government lied to my friends and neighbors back at Gunnison and look at how they ended up! Dead. They're DEAD! Oh, Molly, my precious little girl, where have they taken you?

"Mrs. O'Brian?" a voice from a speaker hidden somewhere in this cell spoke. I did not reply, just sat there on the cot staring down at my hands, feet, and floor. My hands and feet, they're covered in dirt as well as the clothes I'm wearing. When was the last time I've had a shower? Oh, that's right…on _that_ night. "Mrs. O'Brian, we have news of your daughter-"

"Where the hell is Molly!?" I yelled, a rage so ferocious filled my being that I threw the cot at the opposite wall across the cell. I was so sure that if they hadn't spoken what they did next I would have _shredded_ the metal and concrete walls like a hot knife through butter!

"We would be happy to escort you to her," the voice sad calmly and with those words my anger dissipated. My trust for them did not waver though. They did not deserve it, my instincts and warrior pride won't allow it. "But before you are escorted to your daughter you will be taken to the showers to clean up."

My heart swelled with happiness. Not only would I be able to get a shower, but more importantly I will see my baby girl! Yet…even though I'm happy I can't help but recognize the feeling that I'm being lied to. I'll have to be alert and cautious and seemingly trusting, but my defenses will stay at an all time high.

* * *

**Alright! There is chapter one! The foreshadowing is HUGE here and pretty obvious. Honestly I think it's quite depressing, but oh well my thoughts don't matter.**

**But... *points to reader* YOUR thoughts DO matter!**

**Reviews are nice and I promise to put in more detail later on in life!**


	3. AS: Chapter 2: Shower Time

**Dun dun ****_duuuuuuuuuuun!_**** I'm back to bring you this special announcement! Aftermath Savior: Chapter Two is ****_H_**_**ERE!**_

**Now...****_READ ON MY FELLOW PEOPLE! I BELIEVES IN YOU!_**

**Oh and special thanks to Audrey . evans . 5**** for reviewing! Hope you continuing to like the story! ****:)**

**Note:Sorry Audrey the spacing between the periods is because it's wouldn't appear otherwise. :/**

**Wish I did, but I don't own AvP!**

* * *

**Aftermath Savior: Chapter Two: Shower Time**

The morning after I was told I would be able to see Molly I was taken from my cell to the showers. The guards who escorted me were meaty with one being slightly shorter than the other, but both still having a good foot on me and still managed to not be intimidating. The shorter one stopped me before I stepped through the door to the shower and handed me a duffle bag. I stared hard at him for a good minute before nodding slightly and walking into the shower room.

The room itself was intoxicatingly a sterile white color. It looked like it was bleached everyday to keep it such a vibrant headache inducing white. The lights shining on the walls and floor worsened the effect. I walked over to the sink counter top and placed the duffle bag on it. Zipping it open I found a pair of clothes, boots, towel and washcloth, deodorant, body wash, shampoo and conditioner, a hairbrush and hair ties, and for some reason there was a bottle of White Citrus perfume. I raised an eyebrow at the perfume, but I ignored it and grabbed the towel, washcloth, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

Turning towards the shower I saw a small stainless steel table next to it and set the stuff on it. Reaching into the shower I turned the water on and adjusted it until it was a comfortable hot temperature, and then I took of my worn dirty clothes and hopped into the hot water. I sighed in content as the water ran down my skin. It felt wonderful to take a shower and relax under the spray of heated water. Yet, no sooner did I enjoy a few minutes of the well before I reached out and grabbed the washcloth and body wash.

I scrubbed furiously at my skin to get rid of the sweat, dirt, and grim that collected over the past week or so in my escape into captivity situation. It took what seemed like fifteen minutes to get rid of it all but eventually my skin was clean, and next I turned my attention to my hair. Reaching out again I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner bottles and proceeded to wash my hair, rinse, wash again, rinse, and then condition it and rinse. Soon enough I was standing there clean and enjoying the nice warm water. Yet, soon enough even that had to end. I have a daughter to see and should not delay too much longer!

Turning off the water and reaching for the towel I dried myself off then wrapped the towel around my body just in case one of those guards decided to try and get a peek at me. The clothes from the duffle bag were soon out and being put on. That's when; right before I put on the pants, I noticed hidden underneath the pants where I couldn't see it before was a razor. Snatching that up quick I added a few more minutes delay to shave my underarms and legs quickly, and finished getting dressed. Before heading out I applied some deodorant and a little of that White Citrus perfume, and it turns out that White Citrus is very pleasing to smell.

Stepping out of the shower room I stretched and sighed in content. I just felt so _refreshed_, but not satisfied. My satisfaction shall only come from seeing Molly again, and even though I was dressed in forest green cargo pants, a black tank top, and knee-high combat boots I knew the walk to her would be uncomfortable. I could feel my 'escorts' allowing their eyes to roam, causing me to growl lightly in agitation. To think that there are more men, young and old, who I will have to pass who very well may be like these two dopes! Disgusting, the only men I've ever really trusted were my father, husband, and…him; and they're all gone now.

"Mrs. O'Brian, are you ready to see your daughter?" the taller of the two 'escorts' asked, I frowned at him with a hardened glare. Am I ready? Am I ready to see my daughter? What the _hell_ kind of _stupid_ question is that!?

"I've been ready to see my daughter since I got home from war two weeks ago," I snapped at him, irritation evident in my voice. Seriously, I just had my daughter ripped from my arms and then I get told I can see her after _days_ of not knowing what's become of her, don't you think I'd be _damn_ well ready to see her again?!

The guard clearly did not like my tone of voice and I really don't care. The guy's buddy placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. The taller one calmed sown some and tried to pull off an emotionless expression, he failed. He muttered, "C'mon ma'am," and the walk to Molly began. With me smirking at a small victory and him grumbling in defeat. You just wait Molly I'm on my way, mommy is on her way to see you!

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter Two at you service! Hope you liked it! :)**

**As for a preview of the next chapter...I'll just tell you the title!**

**"Aftermath Savior: Chapter Three: Story Time"**

**Alrighty then, see you next time! Review if you please, or don't...your choice.**

**Criticism of all kinds is greatly accepted...if it's not ****_too_**** harsh :)**


	4. AS: Chapter 3: Story Time

**Heyyo! I'm baaack! Finally have this chapter finished! **

**I apologize I had to do major editing and writhing with this chapter so...it took WAY longer than expected.**

**Special thanks to DamienBlack92 for reviewing! Here you go Damien! You asked for more and that's what you got! ****_More!_**

**I don't own AvP but damn if I did...any-who beware of smart Molly (she's like 8 right?)**

* * *

**Aftermath Savior: Chapter Three: Story Time**

The walk was as dreadful as I imagined, but I stood tall and strong through the ordeal. The looks that were shot my way from some of the more perverted officers, and there turned out to be more than I thought there would be, sent a chill through me. They have hardened my vision of other men as disgusting and untrustworthy. Yes, it was a dreadful walk and it was a deafening silent one as well. The three of us, the two 'escorts' and I, did not try to start a conversation. The halls were the same even though there were people bustle here and there with their small, whispered conversations.

So, when we finally arrived at our destination I was greatly relieved. The door opened and revealed a long, dark haired little girl in a light blue dress, white short sleeved jacket, and black shoes sitting on a table speaking animatedly to two people. The two people turned out to be a man and woman who looked to be a few years younger than I. The man and women's attention got diverted from the girl to me and the smile softly and the man said, "Hey, look who it is."

I stood there staring in the doorway and watched as she slowly turned her face towards me and tears started to brim the corners of my eyes. A bright smile spread across my face as well as hers and she jumped of the table and ran towards me yelling, "Mommy!"

I bent down with my arms wide open waiting for her. As soon as she wrapped her small arms around my neck I wrapped my arms around her small body and embraced her tightly. I lifted her up and spun her around sharing a fit of sweet laughter with my baby girl, while tears of joy ran down my face. I kissed the side of her head and ran my fingers through her hair. "Mommy's here…I missed you baby. Have these people been nice?" I stared at the man and woman who Molly was chatting with earlier.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Mr. Grigs and Ms. Figs?" She turned around in my hold to look at them and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, they're ok…I was telling them a story." I set her down and held her hand while walked the short distance to where she had sat prior to my entrance. I glanced down at her and she smiled up at me causing me to smile softly back.

Yet, of course, even that moment has to be interrupted. "Yea, hey Molly, you never finished your story!" The man Molly called 'Mr. Grigs' said. There was this slight playful, childish whine that could be heard in his voice, and I couldn't help but smirk slightly at that.

"Oh, right…where'd I stop?" I watched Molly looked from Grigs to the woman called 'Figs' expectantly. When neither answered right away she furrowed her brow and puffed out her lower lip in concentration, that's how you can tell when she's in thought. What made the scene comical was Grigs and Figs bending sown to her level and copying her face. After a minute Figs stood up with a snap of her fingers in remembrance.

"Ah, I know!" Figs said, smiling she turned a little more to the two. "It was the part where the big man saved the mistress and her daughter!" Molly's eyes lit up with realization and a smile bloomed brightly across her face, and I sat next to Grigs and Figs to listen to molly's story.

"Ah, well…when the strange creepy man threatened to hurt, maybe even kill, the mistress and her daughter with an edged sword something happened," She took a short pause, glancing at us before continuing, "A whip-like chain blade thingy shot at and past the creepy man. Then his head fell off and rolled onto the ground. The mistress held her daughter's face close to her chest to hide her from the gruesome sight and looked over the knocked over table towards the open doorway, and standing in the doorway was…" A dramatic pause was made and I found myself leaning in to find out what was in the doorway. This story seemed so familiar…like I've heard it or something similar to it before. "_Nothing!_ At first, then as the mistress stood with her daughter a figure seemed to appear out of _thin air!_"

A wave of shock and realization hit me like a slap to the face. I found myself shaking slightly and breaking out into a cold sweat. I know why this story is so _familiar_…it's about _us_…her, me, and _him_. We, Molly and I, were being threatened by some creepy man with a gun, not a sword, and his head exploded from being shot, not sliced off and rolling around on the ground. I _had_ peered over the tombstone to look for our _gracious_ savior and had seen him sitting up in a nearby tree. She was telling our story of that atrocious night as a fairy tale.

"In the doorway stood a giant man; he looked to be standing to at least 10 feet tall! He was a knight of little armor and plenty of weapons." She moved her arms up high and jumped to put an emphasis on how large the 'man' was. "He had a helmet that hid his face and some armor that covered his shoulders, top of his chest, legs, and 'special place'." She whispered the last two words, and a small blush appeared on her face, she was so innocent. 'Special place' was how she referred to people's private areas. I couldn't help but pull her close and hug her because she was still too young to understand the importance of that area. All she thought of it was gross and embarrassing to mention.

"And what happened next dear?" I asked as I rested my chin on the top of her head. My eyes were closed in concentration on listening to her words.

She scratched her head and said, "The giant man and mistress looked at each other for what seemed like forever before the mistress picked up her daughter and hurried away to try and find safety from the demons and townspeople fighting." She sighed, I could tell she was getting a little tired, "Soon though the mistress and daughter found that they had to leave the large town in order to find safety and right before they fully escaped to warring town the mistress and her daughter encounter the giant man again, as they had a few times in their search for safety. The mistress and giant man locked eyes through his helmet and he bowed his head a little in respect as did she, but the lovely moment was not to last as the largest and most ferocious of the attacking demons appeared."

"The giant man leaped forward and pushed to mistress and her daughter away from the attack that was being made and just barely dodged it himself. He tackled the mighty demon and looked back at the daughter and mistress and roared loudly." I spoke, quietly jumping in to tell some of the story…hopefully to her fantasy-twisting taste.

"Yup, and the mistress and her daughter escaped along with a few others who managed to get out and tagged along with them. As the small group of people ran deep into the forest and away from town a bright light flashed and engulfed it. When the light was gone all that remained of the town was ruins of what it once was. Everyone in it had seemingly just vanished and among those who seemed to have disappeared was the giant man. Threw the following weeks that past after the incident the mistress could be found staring out a window or lost in thought, obviously thinking of her savior: the giant man…her _knight!_" With that…the story was over…sure not a perfect replica of our story but one twisted with fantasy for the purposes of entertainment and a good story.

Grigs and Figs were clapping and smiling as if they actually cared and were enjoying the 'crazy' tales my baby girl was telling. Maybe they were genuine…or maybe they were deceitful…I won't ponder too long on the subject as it would do no good. They were to not be trusted and alert was to be kept up while appearing to leave it down. Holding Molly close I reminded myself that the main purpose of being right now is to figure out what the higher ups want and to get my daughter out of this place as soon as possible.

* * *

**There's the end! I warned you of her smartness!**

**She just turned a traumatizing event and turned it into a romantic fantasy that could ****_obviously_**** be directed at Kelly!**

**Please review and show your support! Or criticize my imagination...**

**Either way the life of this is being placed into the hands of ****_YOU_**** my dear reader!**

**I'll share my double Milano cookies with you...and bacon too!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	5. AS: Chapter 4: Files of a Familiar

**Bonjour Monsieurs et Madames/Mademoiselles! I must apologize for my horrific delay of getting this chapter done and out here!My only excuse(s) is that i was constantly on the move, never could just sit down to type and plain laziness. I will take full responsibility of my cruel temporary departure from this great place of .**

**Any who people are you ready for the start of something obvious, yet still juicy!?**

**NO!? Well...TOO BAD! :D**

**And before the disclaimer I would like to thank these two people...**

**Audrey . evans . 5 ****_~Thanks for the support! :)_**

**LordCybot ****_~Hope your happy now that this is FINALLY done & here! Sorry for taking so long!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I shall not claim anything but the plot of my story!_**

* * *

**Aftermath Savior: Chapter Four: Files of a Familiar**

It's been about five weeks since they started to let me see Molly again and that's been wonderful. They've also allowed m e to wander through the halls without escorts, obviously to try and gain my trust, and I've come across some interesting finds. There are labs here that have experiments and new technology that are being tested. Experiment like this plant to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide and other pollutants in the world and produce more breathable air. Although it sounds like a good thing for the government to have their scientist to do it kind of sound too good.

Even with that in mind I'm enjoying my freedom to roam very much. Currently I am wandering around through the halls after a pleasant visit to see Molly. Every time I see her my day brightens eighty fold! Yet, as soon as I leave, it darkens again and turns into the deepest darkest pits of hell. Even now you can tell this place by its looks is candy-coated evil and everyday as I wander through this unknown location I take mental notes, and possibly learn a little something new about this place. I've noticed that even though there is a lot of work being done, I passed a hell of a lot of people in the beginning when I first went to see Molly, and this place is extremely large and spacious, it's also extremely understaffed.

For example I can open this door and enter this room labeled…Room #1897 Experiment Holding and Study, Occupant Experiment #167…and see and empty office space and fiber glass holding cell. I noticed but chose to ignore the looming figure crouched down low in a far corner of the cell as I walked over to the office space and sat on the over-cushioned chair. Must be fairly new experiment occupant because there are only two folders filled with reports on it.

Personally I am disgusted by the thought of experimenting on living beings. You can learn just as much about a living creature by studying it out in the wild, but those files sitting there were defenseless and for some reason I felt a huge pulling force making me reach over and pick them up. The folders were extremely light in comparison to what they look like. There were two labels on the folders that read: "Subject #167 Profile" and "Behavioral Studies". Opening the 'Subject #167 Profile" folder I was bombarded with notes on the poor soul locked in that prison not much unlike mine.

The most recent writings said, "Subject #167 seems to be laid back, calculating, and level headed. I might even suggest that it has an extremely high intelligence. All the animals that have been brought in for coexistence testing has come out to be the same result: the animal freaks out and tries to hide in the corner. Although when I left the two rabbits in the cell overnight and came the next morning they were gone! No trace of them ever being in there with Subject #167 was to found! My only and most obvious assumption, for this phenomenon would be that the Subject ate the rabbits as a snack. I have also noticed that the Subject has been doing some forms of stretches and stances, possibly trying to stay in shape and has regained much strength. I will have it transported to the large jungle habitat to study its behavior in a more…'relaxing' environment."

Hm…interesting…switching over and examining the profile sheet of this Subject #167 and began to read.

_**"Subject #167"**_

_**Height:**__ 9'10"_

_**Weight: **__Approximately 250 pounds when first brought in from site of obtainment; Approximately 350 pounds after weeks of recovery from the devastation of obtainment_

_**Skin:**__ Reptilian-like; a dark charcoal grey that has a creamy light grey, almost white, color in certain locations of the body, such as: the palm and underside of fingers, underarms, chest and abdomen, thighs, bottoms of feet, and highly possible in the genital region._

_**Facial structure:**__ Large rough-skinned forehead, Ridged brows and edges of forehead; deep set-in eyes; no noticeable naval cavity; most striking feature on Subject's face is its mouth, has four mandibles ending with a tusk on each and a set of sharp inner teeth._

_ NOTE: tube-like hair resembling dreadlocks protrudes from the back of the skull_

_**Body Structure:**__ Humanoid; lean but very muscular; minimal to zero fat is placed extravagantly on the thick, heavy bones of Subject #167; clawed hands and feet; appears to be male, if what is under that flimsy rag of a loincloth is what it appears to be_

_**Location of Obtainment:**__ Subject #167 miraculously was retrieved at the disastrous site of what was once Gunnison, Oregon._

Wait, what?

* * *

**Yup, so there you have it! The fourth chapter of Aftermath Savior! **

**Please, if there are any appearance errors like skin color (for example) of your supposed guessed character who is being represented as in the file...please PM me and let me know WITH the correct information so that I can edit it.**

**Oh and Chapter Five should be typed and and published tomorrow...if not...I blame...*points at mirror with my reflection*...myself and laziness!**

**Other than that...T-t-t-t-that's All Folks! :D**


	6. AS: Chapter 5: Heading Back and New View

**Heyyo! :3**

**FIRST of, i'd like to say THANK YOU to those who reviewed! I do happen to check the reviews every now and then ( creeperish eh? :P ) and I was overjoyed when I found three new reviews in such a short period of time! They really got me inspired to post this chappy! :D**

**So here is CHAPTER FIVE! Like I promised! Now give me a few days to a week for chapter six and we shall all be good! :P**

**So I apologize ahead of time for this being really short but hey it suits its purpose and fulfill;ls it very well.**

**Now to give credit where credit is due...**

**cartec677 ****_~~~~~MORE MORE MORE has arrived! Hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**RinaRnD ****_~~~~~Glad you're interested,! hope i can keep that up, or will i become oh so devastatingly predictable? Only time shall reveal that!_**

**LordCybot ****_~~~~~Well i guess you can think of this a as prezzie huh? Two updates in such a short amount of time! As for being in charge of keeping me on schedule...eh, not much to say other than laziness almost got the better of me today. Finally, thank you! I kinda thought it was cute and suited her for telling her experience in a more...PG way, ya know?_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALTHOUGH IF I WAS OFFERED THE CHANCE TO OWN AVP, ALIENS, OR PREDATOR I WOULD POUNCE IMMEDIATELY! ( as would many of us :3 )**_

* * *

Aftermath Savior: Chapter Five: Heading Back and New View

I stood there in front of the glass cell peering in to get a better look at 'Subject #167'. This file can't be right…

Location of Obtainment: …Gunnison, Oregon

I read and reread this multiple times before trying to get a better look at the figure in the cell. The figure in question was large, extremely so, and, yet, the shadows still seemed to mask its-_his_, according to the file, identity. I far as I know there were only two foreign creatures in Gunnison on _that_ night: the midnight black devils and _him_. As the file read if this subject were to be any of the two it would have to be _him_, but….that can't be true…I saw him engaged in a fight with that monstrosity like in Molly's story! Along with the blast from the bomb that destroyed the town, its people, the devils, and him.

I lightly touched the glass wall as I stared at the shadowed figure, and whispered, "Could it really be…you?"

With one last glance at the figure I turned and replaced the files back in their respected folders and placed the folders where I had found them. I then hurried out of the room and quietly back to my own cell in this prison.

~~~~~preddy preddy preddy ~~~~~

"Could it really be…you?"

I recognized her, the instant she had walked through that door, and now I'm watching her leave. Why is she here and where is her pup? Last I saw her; she had a pup glue to her side. She seemed sort of lovely, saddened when she read those papers, then suddenly nervous like and shocked. Maybe, before or after regaining my dignity- my _honor_, I shall stop her and risk speaking to her. She is a worthy being, and has proven herself highly resourceful; a worthy female.

For now I shall bide my time regaining lost strength and planning my escape and reclaiming of my honor.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter five is done! **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Can anyone guess what was meant by 'New View' in the title and whom is speaking last?**

**If you answer and get it correct i shall give you a cookie and milk! :3**


	7. AS: Chapter 6: Plans and Emergency Calls

**Heeey~~~ it's been awhile folks and I must say I've missed you all! I have to apologize for taking so long to write and upload this ****_LONG_**** overdue chapter! But computer-internet troubles and school work has been holding me back...that and this one was personally really difficult to type because I really couldn't figure out what was going to go on in it.**

**This will most recognizably be by far one of my weakest chapters so far! Hopefully I'll be getting back into the groove of things as time passes again...**

**oh and if there so happens to be any mentions of barrels...or hating on barrels in such a way as: "BARRELS! What the fuck did you do Barrels!", "Fucking hate barrels. or "The Barrels are the cause of all evil!" then let you be warned I am a BRO of PewDiePie and look up to him for brightening my day...or just for sheer awesomeness and major laughs! :D**

**Cyber cookies ****_and_**** milk for ****_LordCybot_**** and ****_PrototypeAssassinRedemption (aka. PAR)_**

**Also a special thanks to...**

**cartec677 ****_~~~~~~Haha just hold your horses now. There will be plenty of time for fun stuff seeing as an aftermath can span for a long while- oops did I just give a hint of something? Or am I just messin' with your mind? :P_**

**LordCybot ****_~~~~~~You have been granted cyber cookies and milk! :D_**

**RinaRnD ****_~~~~~~Merci Beacoup! Ah, romance...well...for that there's kinda..um...a huge hint in the summary...if that was read at all. Je ne sais pas! You could have seen the title and been all 'Holy fudge! That title sounds pretty cool! Let's see if the stary is just as cool' and not have read the summary at all! Haha, kiddin' kiddin', I'm glad to have your support with this and hope to keep it. :)_**

**PAR ****_~~~~~~~Merci and you have now been given a cyber cookie enjoy! Hope you continue to like it! :)_**

_**Alrighty people time to get down to business...I OWN NOTHING (but wish I did)!**_

_**Onward Fair Squire!**_

* * *

**Aftermath Savior: Chapter Six: Plans And Emergency Calls**

You know…few say that Death is merciful…and they're right…it is merciful, but…only for when it has a sick twisted turn of events waiting for you later on. Death is only merciful when certain…toys are wanted to be played with a little longer and to torture. I just so happen to be one of those toys and my time for torture is at its peak. I…I am Kelly O'Brian…I've lost my friends, most of my family, my husband, my faith and that mystery savior…all that is left- all the I have left , is my daughter.

I've spent most of my nights thinking about that mystery figure, Experiment # 167 I believe it was, and I have concluded in my mind it could not be the one who helped Molly and I. The mere thought of it actually being him was preposterous! Yet, I will admit, I did feel a slight pang of hope that it might actually be him, but that was a useless feeling. He was sucked up in the blast along with the rest of Gunnison and its citizens. I can not allow myself to be distracted by such petty notions…I need to focus on coming up with a plan. I have to get Molly out of here and out into the world, hidden from these people.

From my little daily explorations since the ones that have made accommodations for Molly and I to 'live' here allowed me to wander. It seems that the ideal time to attempt an escape would be during the late evening. There is little to no one here, but the essential people, and that means little issues of human obstacles during the escape. I've acquired a map of this prison-like base. There seem to be pocket on the walls with brochures of maps in them. Either that means the base is very big or it is very easy to get lost walking down corridors. Either way I'm glad that those working here are incompetent enough that they require maps all over the place.

With certain items figured out within the plan my next approach would be to figure out how to gather and hide supplies needed for before, during and after Molly and I's escape. Hmm…I can possibly grab some clothes from the laundry room a few halls down from here…and a few swift kicks at the vending machines and there are drinks and snacks to eat for a little while-!

_**EEEEEEEEEEEP-Mrs. O'Brian, there is an emergency dealing with your daughter. Please report to your regular meeting room. Repeat Mrs. O'Brian to regular meeting room about Molly O'Brian-EEEEEEEEEEEP**_

E-emergency? With…Molly!? Shit, she better be okay or…or…FUCK! I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her! I've lost so much already...I can't lose the only thing I have left! With that last thought I jumped up and ran out of my cell and down the halls towards the room Molly and I normally meet in. When I reach the door to the room I throw it open and can't believe the scene set before my eyes and only one word was able to pass through my quivering lips.

"Molly?!"

* * *

**Yeeeup...this was a weak one that I ****_had_**** to end on a cliffhanger of some sort like this.**

**Sorry, folks, for not holding up your expectations!**

**Au revoir, until next time my hopefully-still-supportive-readers-who-like-the-st ory!**

**And don't forget to leave a review if you feel the urge to make a comment about anything...****_even dealing with PewDiePie! :P_**

**Farewell and have a grand night/day!**


End file.
